xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Howlett
Elena Howlett (b. December 18, 2014) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of DJ and Selena Howlett, and the granddaughter of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch. She is also a member of the Young X-Men. Elena is a member of the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Howlett family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As an avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Elena may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Elena's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Elena is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Elena can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Elena does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Elena dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Swordswoman: Elena possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Shunpo Practitioner: Elena can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. She is proficient enough in to keep up with the average lieutenant. Kidō Expert: Elena possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though she generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. High Spiritual Power: Elena possesses an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is iris-coloured. 'Abilities' Master Martial Artist: Elena has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Magdalena holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Elena is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Elena is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, and Chinese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Howlett family Category:Grey family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Shinigamis Category:18th Division Members Category:Kido Experts Category:Shunpo Practitioners